La gifle
by frenchnuts
Summary: One shot. Diana Fowley tente de convaincre Mulder de repartir pour un tour en se présentant un soir à son appartement. Mais celui-ci n'est pas seul…  Avis à celles et ceux qui détestent Fowley, pour l'humiliation, c'est par ici !


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est l'œuvre de Chris Carter et de toute une équipe. Sa propriété, ainsi qu'à la 1013th productions et à la Fox.

Et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ces fics… Je m'amuse.

**Dédicace** :  
>Pour Polly et Gat qui ont inspiré l'idée de cette fic en plaçant une image franchement repoussante de Diana Fowley en lieu et place de Mulder et Scully sur la bannière d'un forum sur X-Files ! Pirates !<br>Pour Lulu qui m'a opportunément suggéré un enrichissement… intéressant (LOL) : « Je veux du NC17 contre la porte avec la moche derrière ! ». -) 

Bon.

Pardonnez la caricature. C'est juste pour rire !

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A la porte, trois coups assurés retentirent. Mulder se redressa sur ses coudes et jura.  
>« C'est pas vrai ! Quel est l'imbécile ? ! …Pas maintenant ! ».<br>A nouveau, le poing s'abattit avec une impatience manifeste sur le montant de bois. Au désespoir, il se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit. A la troisième volée de coups, il se releva promptement, enfila un caleçon et se précipita vers l'entrée pour mettre fin à l'insistance de son visiteur nocturne.

Il colla son œil près de la bille en verre… et grimaça.  
>- Diana…<br>- Ouvre, Fox ! intima-t-elle au travers du battant. C'est important !  
>En soupirant ostensiblement, il tourna la poignée et elle plaça immédiatement son escarpin dans l'interstice offert par la porte entrouverte.<br>- Je ne suis pas seul, Diana…  
>Elle repoussa avec autorité la mince protection, et s'engouffra dans l'appartement avec un rire qui signifiait sans équivoque que l'importance de l'affaire était toute relative, et qu'elle se félicitait de ce douteux stratagème pour forcer son entrée.<br>- Ca suffit, Fox. Je la connais ta compagnie. Je peux très bien cohabiter avec tes vidéos.  
>- Les vidéos, c'était quand j'étais avec toi, Diana, persifla Mulder. Aujourd'hui, j'ai mieux.<br>Elle ne se démonta pas.  
>- Une poupée ? !… Elle éclata de rire. A moins que ce ne soit ta rouquine frigide de partenaire…<br>Il serra les dents. Elle poursuivit, manifestement très satisfaite de son trait d'esprit.  
>- J'y suis ! Elle roula des yeux. Il la trouva vulgaire. Une professionnelle pour mon petit Fox…<br>Elle avança d'un pas dans l'appartement.  
>- … Je suis sure qu'elle pourra me faire une petite place dans ton lit. Et avec moi, tu sais qu'on ne paye pas !<br>- _Au contraire, on paye trop cher,_ maugréa Fox.

Une silhouette apparut au seuil de la chambre, le haut du corps dissimulé par la pénombre de la pièce.  
>- Bonsoir Agent Fowley, articula-t-elle avec une douceur presque menaçante.<p>

La voix grave, sensuelle et légèrement haletante provoqua un irrépressible frisson chez l'inspectrice du FBI. Cette voix… Elle la connaissait…  
>La silhouette s'approcha et Diana Fowley posa son regard sur deux jambes nues dont le rose soyeux intimait la caresse d'une main ou d'une bouche. Elle ravala sa salive en proie à un furieux trouble. Puis ses yeux remontèrent vers la chemise d'homme entrouverte sur la naissance de la poitrine de la femme, le seul vêtement qu'elle portait. Elle distinguait la blancheur de son sein gauche, la brillance des fines gouttelettes de sueur sur chaque centimètre de sa peau. Et juste au-dessus, la ligne claire de son cou tendu et la veine qui battait à la lueur des néons de l'aquarium de Mulder.<br>La femme fit encore un pas et son visage se retrouva soudain sous la lumière de la lune. Ses cheveux flamboyants étaient en bataille. Deux mèches humides barraient son front ainsi que sa joue que la montée de sang avait fait rosir. Elle redressa la tête et ses deux yeux bleus profonds comme l'orage foudroyèrent l'indésirable.

- Je regrette mais nous sommes déjà au complet… posa Dana Scully.

Elle !  
>Pendant quelques secondes, elle en eut le souffle coupé.<p>

Puis Fowley reprit ses esprits.  
>- Alors, vous l'avez enfin mis dans votre lit ? Très bien, très bien… Mais vous savez, un homme, si on veut le garder, il faut un peu plus qu'un diplôme de médecin. Certaines… compétences ne s'apprennent pas dans les manuels… ni dans les écoles de religieuses…<br>- Ca suffit maintenant ! explosa Fox. Dégage, Diana ! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue et, pour ton infor…  
>- Laisse Mulder ! Dana toisait maintenant Fowley qui arborait un rictus mauvais. Sortez tant que vous pouvez encore rester digne, agent Fowley.<br>Son interlocutrice ricana. Elle réduisit la distance qui les séparait et soudain, elle posa un doigt inquisiteur entre les deux seins de Scully, approcha sa bouche de quelques centimètres de celle de Dana qui, au prix d'un terrible effort sur elle–même ne bronchait pas, et susurra.  
>- Dans ma grande bonté, j'accepte de donner des cours particuliers à ta pucelle, Fox.<br>- Je me dispenserai des services d'une… professionnelle, défia Scully en la fusillant du regard.  
>- Ne parles pas de ce que tu connais pas, Diana ! Grâce à Dieu, elle n'a rien de toi !<br>- Ce que je ne connais pas ? ! Elle devenait hystérique. Et toi, Fox ? ! Tu as toujours eu un peu de mal avec les vraies femmes comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, je crois que c'est juste que... tu n'as rien dans le pantalon, mon pauvre garç...  
>La gifle la surprit au beau milieu de sa phrase. Elle se retourna vers Scully, stupéfaite, croisant un regard d'une dureté implacable. Celle-ci tremblait de rage, sa main encore tendue et prête à frapper de nouveau. Pendant une seconde interminable, on aurait cru entendre une mouche voler.<br>Puis, dans un sursaut de volonté presque surhumain, Dana expira longuement en fermant les yeux et elle baissa sa garde. Elle se redressa et s'arrêta sur la joue rouge et la lèvre gonflée de Fowley. Fermant son esprit à tout sentiment de culpabilité, elle lui saisit le bras, et la mena fermement jusqu'à la porte. Diana tenta un instant de se dégager et jeta une œillade déroutée puis suppliante vers Mulder. Il la toisait avec mépris, bras croisés. Bien déterminé à laisser la femme qu'il aimait le débarrasser de cette sangsue.

Scully lâcha Fowley sur le paillasson. L'ex de Mulder faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle, mais lorsqu'elle la mesura du regard avec une pointe de pitié au fond d'elle, c'est Diana qui lui sembla minuscule.  
>- Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Partez ! ordonna-t-elle. Et elle referma la porte avec un claquement brusque.<p>

Elle se retourna. Fox lui souriait.  
>Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers son amant.<p>

- Maintenant, à nous deux !

**FIN.**


End file.
